ONE OK ROCK
}} | }} |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | } - Genre } }| - Years active } }| - Lebels } - Members } }| - Former Members } |} ONE OK ROCK(ワンオクロック) is a Japanese rock band signed to A-Sketch and managed by AMUSE. The origin of the group's name is from the time they would always book the recording studio; the pronunciation of ONE OK ROCK is wanokurokku which sounds like one o'clock. History The band formed in summer 2005 with Toru, Alex, Ryota, and Tomo. Later, Taka joined and they focused on performing lives in the Tokyo area. In 2006, Tomo left the band to pursue a career in acting. Not long after, the band independently released two mini-albums. Because of their mini-album sales, their participation at summer festivals, and their lives in the outskirts of Tokyo, they were signed to A-Sketch. In March 2007, Tomoya officially joined the group and the five-person band made their major debut by releasing their first single, "Naihi Shinsho", on April 25th. In April 2009, Alex was arrested due to sexual harassment, causing the cancel of the band's upcoming single, "Around the world Shounen", its drama tie-in with GODHAND TERU, and their 2009 tour. Following the scandal, the band revealed that Alex was officially no longer a part of the band. ONE OK ROCK continued as a four-member group and made a comeback with a live concert tour that started on September 5, 2009, titled Overcome Emotion. Their first release afterwards was their fourth single, "Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer", on February 3, 2010. The band followed up with their fourth album, Niche Syndrome, which was released on June 9. Members *Taka *Toru *Ryota *Tomoya Former members *Alex *Tomo Discography Songs by ONE OK ROCK Studio Albums= * 2007.11.21 Zeitakubyou * 2008.05.28 BEAM OF LIGHT * 2008.11.12 Kanjou Effect * 2010.06.09 Niche Syndrome * 2011.10.05 Zankyo Reference * 2013.03.06 Jinsei×Boku= |-|Digital Singles= *2012.12.15 the same as... |-|Mini Albums= * 2006.07.26 ONE OK ROCK * 2006.12.16 Keep it real |-|Singles= *2007.04.25 Naihi Shinsho (内秘心書; I Keep It Inside) * 2007.07.25 Yume Yume (努努-ゆめゆめ-; Dream Dream) * 2007.10.24 Etcetera (エトセトラ) * 2010.02.03 Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer (完全感覚Dreamer; Perfect Sensation Dreamer) * 2011.02.16 Answer is Near (アンサイズニア) * 2011.07.20 Re:make / NO SCARED * 2012.08.22 The Beginning * 2013.01.09 Deeper Deeper / Nothing Helps Video Releases * 2008.03.19 LIVE DVD "Yononaka Shredder" (LIVE DVD "世の中シュレッダー"; Society Shredder) * 2011.02.16 This is My Budokan?! 2010.11.28] * 2012.05.30 "Zankyo Reference" TOUR in YOKOHAMA ARENA ("残響リファレンス" TOUR in YOKOHAMA ARENA) * 2013.10.09 ONE OK ROCK 2013 "Jinsei x Boku =" Tour Live & Film Demos * 2005.12.21 Do You Know a Christmas? Compilations / Other * 2011.05.25 Team Amuse!! - Let's try again * 2012.04.04 Nevermind Tribute|NEVERMIND TRIBUTE ( Smells Like Teen Spirit) Publications Band Scores * 2012.09 Band Piece "The Beginning" ONE OK ROCK Magazines * 2011.07.xx MUSICA August 2011 Issue (Feature) * 2011.09.xx PATi PATi October 2011 Issue (Feature) * 2011.09.xx MUSICA October 2011 Issue (Feature) * 2011.09.xx GiGS 2011 November Issue (Feature) * 2011.09.xx ROCKIN'ON JAPAN November 2011 Issue (Feature) * 2011.09.xx BACKSTAGE PASS 2011 November (Feature) External Links * Official Website * A-Sketch Official Profile * AMUSE Official Profile * Official Blog * Official MySpace * Official Twitter * Official Facebook * Official Youtube